Logia
|rname = Rogia |ename = Logia |meaning = Nature Element |fruit = |first = |type = |previous = |user = }}Logia is one of the three Devil Fruit types, being the rarest amongst the classes (not including the subclass, ). It is considered to be the most powerful among the Devil Fruit types. Logia enables its users to generate, control, and become a specific element of nature, allowing them to become intangible and produce endless amounts of said element. This differentiates them from any Paramecia, which change their users' bodies into a tangible material instead. Overview Strengths All Logias share the characteristic of allowing the production, manipulation of and transformation into an element of nature. As long as they are conscious, users can seemingly generate endless amounts of their element and control it as long as it remains in that state of matter. For that, Logias are regarded as the strongest out of the main group, considered to be invincible in the weaker seas. Aside from providing immense destructive power, Logia also comes with one of the greatest shared abilities amongst Devil Fruits: the ability to become intangible by becoming your very own element. As long as their bodies remain in such state, Logias can't be harmed in any possible way, be it crushed, slashed, shot and many more, and attacks pass through it with no physical injury.The Pussy Test: Erin calmly walks out of a Tavern, despite being swallowed by an assault of bullets. Depending on what element they become, physicals attacks simply pass through or do no harm to the user's body, allowing them to reform and shape themselves as they see fit.Burning Chains: Soren quietly travels through places by deforming into coal. Despite this, some Logias are much more destructive than others. Users of fruits such as the Magu Magu no Mi and the Raikou Raikou no Mi are capable of levelling entire towns and islands with single large-scale attacks. This is due to the capability of generating endless amounts of their power, making some Logia users feared solely for the vast destruction they can cause. The greatest examples are the Cipher Pol Agent Hoshi and the Admiral Ravinger Terell, who can affect the environment around them in instants and cause permanent effects. Furthermore, Logia users can apply many abilities through their element, instead of solely generating them: Autumn's lightning powers can paralyze her targets; Jones' goop allows him to store objects; Zander's neon powers also enable him to displace the oxygen around him; Connor's napalm can be incinerated to provoke large explosions and possesses both stickiness and hardness. Aside from it, the Users also gain certain immunity to effects related to their element, with Admiral Fuyuki being uttermost immune to any kind of cold. Logia Users can incorporate elements which weren't produced by them, as long as they are in the same state of matter, as mentioned since they would be a different element. Such can be done by integrating their own with these outside sources, effectively taking them over. Similar to Paramecias and unlike Zoans, the Users' physical abilities don't influence the power output of the Logias. All of these elements come and go on the same magnitude, with the difference being the user's skill with their usage. Despite this, it is not foreign for Logias to augment their physical prowess through their powers, with Pine enhancing the power of his strikes with his speed.Foil of Prosperity: Pine attacks Damon and Mengis with his powers. Weaknesses Awakening Logia-Type Users See also the associated category: Logia Devil Fruit Users Elements Note: Listed in respective order to the gallery above *Rato Rato no Mi: Element of Lighting. *Buri Buri no Mi: Element of Brightness. *You You no Mi: Element of Lava. *Moya Moya no Mi: Element of Cloud. *Goro Goro no Mi: Element of Lightning. *Zoku Zoku no Mi: Element of Metal. *Mou Mou no Mi: Element of Milk. *Koru Koru no Mi: Element of Coal. *Fuu Fuu no Mi: Element of Breeze. *Toro Toro no Mi: Element of Jelly. *Mata Mata no Mi: Element of Star. *Hibi Hibi no Mi: Element of Sound. *Hie Hie no Mi: Element of Ice. *Masshu Masshu no Mi: Element of Goop. *Magu Magu no Mi: Element of Magma. *Namu Namu no Mi: Element of Napalm. *Pura Pura no Mi: Element of Plasma. *Niko Niki no Mi: Element of Sun. *Yuke Yuke no Mi: Element of Vapor. *Guta Guta no Mi: Element of Concrete. *Yuki Yuki no Mi: Element of Snow. *Kane Kane no Mi: Element of All-Metal. *Saku Saku no Mi: Element of Soil. *Raikou Raikou no Mi: Element of Electricity. *Neo Neo no Mi: Element of Neon. *Pasa Pasa no Mi: Element of Paper. *Bofu Bofu no Mi: Element of Wind. *Mera Mera no Mi: Element of Fire. *Hai Hai no Mi: Element of Ash. *Kumo Kumo no Mi: Element of Cloud. Artificial Note: Listed in respective order to the gallery above *Kaze no ACE: Replication of Wind. Other Information Most of the Logia elements take the form of a state of matter or energy, coming from a force of nature. Be them solid, as with the Koru Koru no Mi and the Guta Guta no Mi, liquid like the Mou Mou no Mi and the Namu Namu no Mi, gaseous like the Bofu Bofu no Mi and the Neo Neo no Mi, or even pure energy like the Kira Kira no Mi. This somewhat gives the Logia a kind of subclassification. Some of these elements also grant pseudo-flight, not directly contradicting the claim that only five know fruits allow for flying, and augment some forms of transportation through vehicles. Despite their supposed more common appearance rate in the New World, due to their intangible form, a good deal of inexperienced Logia users tend to fall easily for their myriad of weaknesses. In fact, this intagibility must be triggered by the users themselves, though, there are cases of trained, and thus, transformations through reflex. Unsurprisingly, some of the Logia elements have unpredictabilities with one another. They may either cancel each other out, or be of higher/lower order, creating some sort of Hierarchy. Sub-Categories The renowned Devil Fruit researcher and Marine Admiral Ravinger Terell is well known for publishing papers detailing the different types of Logia-fruits. Which he separated into three categories befitting their powers and how those powers were used. It is a widely accepted system among the World Government, and is often used when discussing them. Might-Type= When the powers of Logia-types are mentioned in earnest, and stories abound of entire armies being destroyed in a single go and unspeakable destruction being wrought on a massive scale, the subject is typically a Might-type Logia. It is precisely this innate overwhelming power that grants these fruits their epithet, for they sacrifice versatility in terms of immense raw might and potency. Power which is frequently easily accessed as soon as the fruit is eaten. *Hie Hie no Mi *Magu Magu no Mi *Mera Mera no Mi *Raikou Raikou no Mi *Bōfū Bōfū No Mi *Guta Guta no Mi *Kira Kira no Mi *Kaki Kaki no Mi *Buri Buri no Mi *Mori Mori no Mi |-| Scope-Type= These Logia-fruits are well known for possessing a highly expanded list of abilities which are unique to them specifically. Often manifesting different powers in different hands, or possessing strange abilities related to concepts while still being able to cause widespread destruction, although not neccessarily with the same ease and overwhelming power as the Might-types. *Yuki Yuki no Mi *Neo Neo no Mi *Kane Kane no Mi *Koru Koru no Mi |-| Basic-Type= The final type of Logia is by far the most discussed for it concerns Logia-fruits who are an unusuality among their kind. Mostly defined by comparatively low levels of destructive power and potential in relation to other Logias. Although some of these have other unique uses which make up for their comparative lack of destructive potential. *Masshu Masshu no Mi *Mou Mou no Mi *Namu Namu no Mi *Toro Toro no Mi Trivia *Logias are the first Devil Fruits to debut in the wiki's continuity. **That makes the Bōfū Bōfū No Mi the first fruit to debut. References Category:Devil Fruits Category:Logia Devil Fruits